My Special Love
by PilyangSweet
Summary: In a harmless ploy to be closer to the man of her dreams — magazine tycoon Uchiha Sasuke— Hinata Hyuuga lands a job as his assistant, but quickly discovers that he's a far cry from the Prince Charming she envisioned. SASUHINA story
1. Chapter 1

**This is my third story. It's a SASUHINA story. **

**Please enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto.**

* * *

**My Special Love**

**With Hinata (Point of View)**

"Onee-chan…wake up already!" A small girl with pupiless eyes said as she nudged her older sister from sleeping. "Stop dreaming!" She added.

The woman—the older version—with a pupiless eyes and a long indigo hair groaned due to the dream she was having then suddenly ruined by her sister.

She sighed.

"Hanabi." She called her sister sternly as she narrowed her eyes at her. "Why do you always have to be in a wrong time? It was perfect…it…it was so close—" Hanabi interjected. She was so sick of hearing this dream she was always dreaming of and it was so annoying.

"Close? For what?" She asked as she loooked over the magazine that was on top of her table and opens. It was an ADULT magazine, so meaning, it has full of dirty….ehem…it was INDEED a perverted magazine. 'Why does Onee-chan have this thing?' She thought as she flipped a page to see a provocative scene that minors not supposed to see.

Hyuuga Hinata, oblivious to this, was in a day dreaming and said, "Kissing my Prince Charming!" She looked over the poster that was taped on the wall then smiled brightly. "Good morning, handsome."

"Hm…Prince Charming, huh?" Hanabi said but her eyes was too focused on the dirty magazine she had been looking at.

She giggled.

Still oblivious to the girl, Hinata got up from her bed then looked over to the clock. She gasped. "It's already 6:30? I'll be late!" She was now rummaging to get her underwear when she looked at her sister.

"Hanabi! What are you doing?! You're still too young to read that! Who told you to tamper this, huh?" She said as she grabbed the magazine away from her.

"Tch. Why do you have that, anyway?" Hanabi said.

"Because I'll be working for this magazine." She shouted inside the bathroom.

She sighed. "Whatever. Breakfast is ready! Come down when you're done." Hanabi said as she went to the kitchen to eat breakfast. It was intriguing that her older sister have that dirty magazine. It wasn't like her Onee-chan is a pervert on the inside and a complete innocent on the outside, but she was certain that everytime Hinata sees something provocative or beyond that, she would immediately blush, or even worse, faint. But now, she didn't even see her even in just a slightest tint of pink on her cheek when she grabbed back the magazine from her.

She sighed.

A few minutes later, Hinata went down to the kitchen wearing a simple white long sleeve blouse with a collar in it and a pencil skirt with matching stilettos. She sat beside her sister eating a bacon, a wheat bread, and a sunny side up with an orange juice. When she was done, she looked over to the clock and it was 7:10 am—she gasped.

"Oh no! I'm going to be late!" Hinata said as she hurriedly went to the door. 'If I'm late, I wouldn't be able to face my Prince Charming and he might have the impression of me as tardy. I don't want that to happen!" She thought as she starts putting on her shoes.

"You're going already?" Hanabi said as she also starts putting on her shoes then walked past her. "Why don't we just go together? Dad would be upset if we don't."

She sighed.

"Okay." Hinata answered.

"Ne, Onee-chan. Don't blow your interview, ok?" Hanabi reminded. "Make sure it isn't just Sasuke who's all in your head when you answer their questions." She added.

Ever since their mother had passed away, she was the one who keeps reminding her Onee-chan what to do, when to do, shouldn't or should do, etc. But despite being the youngest, she knew that her older sister wouldn't mind doing "motherly stuff" considering her Onee-chan IS the oldest. But why does she have to do it all the time? She didn't know. Maybe, because she felt like it? Or maybe because she was just plain concered about Hinata. Well, whatever.

"Hai, mother." She said mockingly as she rolled her eyes at the younger girl. She smirked. She looked over to the window when she noticed a big billboard—it was the 'Bachelor' magazine she'll be working for. She then smiled brightly when she sees the picture of his so-called Prince Charming Uchiha Sasuke along with his family. His full body picture of his surely is hot—he was wearing a tuxedo that fits him well with a pale skin, spiky hair, and a lips that curled into a frown. 'Why does he always frowning?' She thought, wondering.

Hinata arrived in the building she'll be working at and wondering if everything's going to be okay.

**With Sasuke (Point of View)**

"Twenty Percent sell through?!" A handsome young man yelled throughout the room where a meeting was being held. He could see people in this meeting room cringed in every words he voiced out. Yes, he was mad, beyond mad.

"Wow, that's bullshit!" He yelled even more as he tossed the file over on top of the table not too gently. He was mad INDEED.

The man said, "Uhm, Sir. Those are just initial figures. It will still stick up." Oh he was shaking with fear. He couldn't stay working with this man.

The boss, Sasuke, interjected, "God dammit Kankuro! Do you honestly believe in what you just said? Is that what you expect me to report to the board?" He shouted as he made his way beside the trembling man.

Unable to respond, he just shook his head.

"We're about to release our anniversary issue yet we're still number two. Number two!" He roared. "Of all the eleven issues we published…eight registered less than half of Stag's sales. So, why's that?" He added trying to get an answer from them.

"Must be the photos that were leaked to the net. The once we have yet to Photoshop. The market was turned off." The man, Kiba, currently the EIC (Editor-in-Chief), commented and noticed that everyone in the room (excluding Sasuke) agreed.

"That's so stupid." Sasuke said sternly. "Kiba, basic marketing principle, that's still publicity. Imagine if it weren't for those, we might be rotten even more!" He added.

Kiba said nothing. Oh he was pissed! He really want to punch his pretty face but couldn't. He wouldn't do that to low his self-esteem so that he could get revenged for humiliating him? No. Not Yet.

Suddenly, Sasuke said, "So, what do we do now?" He asked them. Apparently, giving up with everything he could to make his company turn into number one…again. So, basically, the company was currently in number two. Ah, so that's why the boss was in raging mode.

When nobody seems to utter a word—apparently, scared the hell out of them to say a single word, Sasuke suddenly said something making the people in the room startled.

"Speak up! Am I the only one doing the thinking?" He roared. "You, Kiba! You're the E.I.C! Tell me; why this magazine is a crap?"

Kiba stuttered. He was about to respond when Sasuke interjected. "That's because we keep publishing the same thing! Nothing new! All ideas are recycled! It all boils down to content!"

Now, screw self-esteem! Kiba really is now pissed at this man before him, his boss—scratch that, his EX-boss. He had gone too far for making him humiliating even more and finally snapped!

"So what are you saying? That this is my entire fault?!" He yelled back.

Unaffected with his sudden behavior's change, he said, "Well, who's in charge of the content"

Kiba narrowed his eyes then stood up. "You're unbelievable! Nothing in this magazine is dished out without your approval! You're part of this crap!" He yelled.

Now, everyone in the room began to look over to the boss and to Kiba, as if they were wondering whose going to win with the YELLING contest. Well, let's see.

"Okay, granted that's true." Sasuke responded, not caring with all the yelling Kiba was giving to him. Well, he's the boss. A boss to follow; a boss to understand; and heck, a boss that shouldn't be yelled at.

Does he care? Nope. Not right now. He was in a foul mood, indeed, but he had to let this guy say whatever he wants to because sooner or later, Kiba will resign. Yes, he knows.

"Well, what do we need now are solutions. "Fresh new ideas, not your hurting ego." Sasuke (somewhat) calmly said.

Upon hearing that from Sasuke, Kiba suddenly cut him off, "M-My hurting ego?" He couldn't believe that these two words are coming from him when his boss was the one that had "ego" issues.

"If someone's ego is in the way, it's yours, not mine!" He yelled.

Sasuke looked at him, with emotionless face and lips that curved into a frown. That word was a taboo for him. Not that it forbids him to say that word—but if it's coming from other people, heck it's not good. Everyone seems to notice the tension between the two—heck, even the atmosphere in that room—they looked over to their boss as Sasuke, himself, kept staring at Kiba sternly.

He chuckled. "You can't be serious." He said. "This is nothing personal. This is business. If you can't handle the pressure—"He was cut off as Kiba spoke.

"It's not about the pressure, Sasuke. It's you!" He roared. "You don't trust us! You don't respect us! You don't listen what we have to say! It was always about you! But when things go wrong, you blame it all on the staff!" He added. Yes, that felt good—yelling at your boss, saying what you've wanted to say in the beginning. But, he didn't care.

"So, what exactly are you saying?" Sasuke asked, already knows where that sentence would lead to.

"I'm saying you need a new Editor-in-Chief because I quit!" Kiba finally said. Everyone in the room looked over at each other as some of them picking up their belongings, stood up, then left.

Kiba left the meeting room as he starts to unpack his belongings on his desk. "Kiba, wait for me. I'm going with you." Temari said, as she also starts unpacking her things.

"Uhm, Ms. Temari, you're also leaving?" Tenten said.

"I'm only staying because of Kiba. If he's leaving, so am I." Temari answered then left.

"You, too?" Naruto said.

"Good luck guys." Kankuro said as he also left the room without glancing back at them.

When they saw their boss left the meeting room, he called for someone to get his coffee as the trembling woman nodded immediately then left. H saw a few people in his company as some of them already left the building, so he decided to ask.

"Anyone else?" He asked then looked at Tenten. "You."

Naruto interjected. "He meant you, dude."

"I have my kids to think of. These guys, maybe." Tenten said, quite scared the hell out of her but managed to spoke some of the words.

"Not me."

"Not me, too."

"Well, I'm staying, too."

Obviously, they wanted to stay at his company for different reasons. Their boss might be a jerk, but they couldn't lose their job just because of their boss' rude attitude. Yes, they could just endure all the yelling, the bad words they could get, or maybe even both?

Busy with their own thoughts when Sasuke suddenly yelled, "Where's my coffee?!"

The woman, who he ordered her to make his coffee awhile ago, appeared—holding his coffee with hands trembling as she slowly approach the raging boss.

Sasuke looked at her sternly and said, "You dumb woman."

Surprised by what he just said, the woman left the room still holding the coffee.

* * *

As soon as the few people left the building, Hinata was making her way inside the room, feeling happy and excited, but what he didn't know was the boss' rude attitude. Oblivious with the circumstance inside the room, she thought that she could finally be able to work with his boss, or rather, her 'Prince Charming.'

Upon entering the room, she was met by a woman holding a…coffee? 'Why is she holding a coffee?' She thought. Curious to the woman, she decided to ask her, "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

The woman just shook her head and handed the coffee to her then left crying.

"What happened back there?" She muttered. Unsure what to do, she just made her way inside—still holding the coffee.

_Meanwhile..._

Sasuke went back to his office with his secretary, Sakura, when he spoke, "Find me new people. And you will get me the best names in this industry."

"Uh huh," Sakura responded as she writes whatever his boss order her to do.

"Best names. Where's my coffee?" Sasuke suddenly said. "Where the hell is my coffee?" He roared, making Sakura cringed from the loudness of his boss' voice.

As he opened the glass door, he was met by a pupiless woman with a long indigo hair, holding his supposedly coffee.

Hinata startled by sudden loud voice that his boss made as she stuttered, "S-sir, c-coffee?"

"And who are you?" He asked—eyes staring intently at her making her look somewhere else other than her eyes.

"H-Hyuuga H-Hinata…remember?" She answered as she slowly approaches Sasuke (still holding the coffee). "I'm applying to be your Editorial Assistant. Sir, Coffee?" She added—with confidence—handing the coffee to him.

He looked at her then to the coffee, grabbing the coffee from her. "You're hired." He said without glancing back at her. This made Hinata smiled brightly as her thoughts came into view with full of thoughts of his boss and her as she starts day dreaming again.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I'm sorry if the title sucks. I couldn't come up with a better title, but if you have any suggestions, feel free to tell me.**

**Please R&R!**

**PilyangSweet**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter!**

**Enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto**

* * *

**My Special Love**

**With Sasuke (Point of View)**

He didn't know what to do anymore. He was so close on getting _their_ trust, respect, and love. But now that the magazine they had launched didn't work well, he just coulnd't imagine what reaction they're going to show if he sees _them_. Yes, he was thinking about his family, and they knew for sure about the circumstance of the said magazine.

Sasuke was waiting outside the boardroom as he sat down trying to come up any possible excuses just TRY to convince them to give him another chance. Well, it's worth to try.

He sighed.

"Mr. Uchiha, please proceed to the boardroom." The receptionist suudenly announced as Sasuke made his way inside the said room.

There, inside the boardroom was he's so-called family.

"So what went wrong?" The older version of Sasuke asked while sitting down. Yes, his older brother, Uchiha Itachi. He was basically better than him when it comes to everything, that includes business, but Sasuke knew about this. Despite being the youngest, he wasn't able to surpass his Nii-san up until now. Yet, he was still having a hard time surpassing him even if combining his and the employees strength just to exceed his older brother. But fate just hated him that much.

He didn't respond. How could he respond to that single question when he doesn't know the answer. Even if he does, would they believe him? Convinced them? Apparently, not.

He was finally about to respond when his stepmother interrupted. "Sasuke, are you having troubles?" 'Am I really having troubles?' He thought. Am I? No, that's not it. He was sure he and his employees did as best as they could—including all the yelling he had given to them. So, what's missing? Oh, _that._ He remembered what Kiba had said this morning.

**FLASHBACK**

"_You don't trust us! You don't respect us! You don't listen what we have to say! It was always about you! But when things go wrong, you blame it all on the staff!"_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Was he being selfish back there? Was he disrespecting them? Not even listening to them? No. He was just frustrated what had happened and then without thinking, he blamed whatever things go wrong all on the staff. Oh he was being selfish, indeed. He sighed. Thinking about this makes his head hurts.

He was busy with his own thoughts when a man he didn't know asked, "How do you plan to address your problems?" He looked over to his grandfather then back to the man. With all the questions he hadn't answered yet, even just one of those questions, he didn't know how to respond to it.

Itachi rejoined the conversation and said, "Right now, the airline is in need of fresh capital for expansion." As he stood up. "The Uchiha industries will benefit from it more…the way I see it, instead of wasting it on Flippage, we might as well redirect the money to our flagship business." He continued but Sasuke interrupted.

"Nii-san…"

Itachi sighed. "This is nothing personal, Sasuke. I told you before that it's not a good idea to revive the publishing the company. But you insisted. You wanted your own, so we did you a favor. Now, yours is still the weakest link, Sasuke, heck, you can't even show us any proof that it can get better." He said.

"You can't just take it away from me." Sasuke aforementioned as he starts gritting her teeth—trying to compose himself not to just yell or punch the hell out of his brother. Of course, he wouldn't do that in front of them. It's unprofessional.

"Yes, we can. We were the ones who gave it to you. We can take it back especially when we see that you're not fit to handle the company." Itachi said as he approach Sasuke staring at his emotionless and cold eyes intently then continued, "It's not just the money of the Uchihas, Sasuke. It's our name you're putting on the line."

"Of course, I know that." Of course, he knows that! Why would he bother doing all the best he can just to see an 'APPROVAL' that carved on their faces. He gritted his teeth. Oh, he was so pissed off right now. "But if you could just give another chance…"He trailed off.

Upon hearing this, Itachi walks away from him and said, "You've said the same thing before."

Now, he was so out of luck.

"Alright, one last chance. Make your anniversary issue number oneor you work under me. Because frankly, you've still got a lot to learn" Itachi finished.

'Hell no!' He thought. Work under him? He would rather die than work under him. All his plans to surpass his Nii-san will be disregarded if that occurs—and he wouldn't let that happen. Over his dead body.

Interjectedly, the man he didn't know asked, "Are we already done?" Obviously, getting bored with the argument he didn't even care.

The man sighed as he began to pack his belongings then stood up. Yes, the 'meeting' has ended when all of them—excluding Sasuke—began to pack their thing then walks off.

**With Hinata (Point of View)**

"Tenten, Talent Coordinator."

"Hi." Hinata greeted.

"Ino, Finance Officer."

"Hello."

"Sai, Graphic Designer."

"Hi." Hinata said.

"Naruto, Writer."

" !" Naruto greeted loudly.

"Karin, Circulations Officer."

Karin nodded.

"Rock Lee, Marketing Man."

"Hello Hinata-san!" Lee screamed.

"And Matsuri, our Receptionist."

"Hi."

"And this will be your desk from now on. I hope that's okay?" Sakura asked as she was done introducing the members of the company.

"Of course it is!" Hinata smiled brightly then glanced over to the glass door beside her desk to see her boss, Sasuke, attended early. "Does he always go here this early?" She added.

"Sometimes, I think he lives here." Sakura responed jokingly then left.

She then looked over to the glass door once more, waves her hand then mouthed some words—which his boss didn't quite catch then looked back at what he was doing.

She shrugged.

Sitting down at her newly found desk, she then starts placing her family picture frames one by one on top of her desk—including a picture with his boss, Sasuke.

* * *

When she was done, she decided to eat lunch and went to a small kitchenette where you can reheat food, make coffee etc. **(A/N: I don't know what do you call that, so I just described. LOL) ** And noticed her co-workers were leaning against the door frame staring at her intently wondering how long will she be able to take their boss' rude attitude.

Oblivious to the group of people behind her, Rock Lee spoke, "Two months."

"Mm-mm. One." Sakura responded as she placed the glass of water she had took on top of the table then walked off.

Sai suddenly responded, "Five months." Arms crossed over his chest.

"Six." Naruto said, with a toothpick on his mouth.

"Do you think she'll last six months?" Tenten wondered. Then Naruto added. "Six days." They sniggered at the thought that she'll last in just six days. Unmistakably, they were betting on how long will she going to stay at this company. Well, let's see.

Upon hearing them laughing behind her, she glanced at them then stood up making her lunch and offered, "Let's eat?"

Tenten ignored the offer and asked, "Uhh…first job?" as she made her way to have a glass of water.

"Uhm..Yes." She answered shyly.

"Why here?" She asked.

'What's with the questions? Am I not allowed to work here?' She thought. She shook her head inwardly, thinking that it was just out of curiosity with the sudden question.

"Why not?" Hinata inquired.

"Do you know who your boss is?" Said questioned.

"More than you think." She chuckled. Seriously, what's with all the questions?

"You're a stalker, aren't you?" Naruto aforementioned.

She chuckled. "Of course, not!"

"Then why do you have a picture of him on your table?" Naruto asked, really curious.

Shouldn't she tell them about it? Or not? She wasn't sure if she could trust them for not teasing her? But why would they do that? Oh, was it because she had a crush on his boss? But they didn't care about it, right?

She sighed.

So many questions keeps popping into her mind but she shook her head inwardly and decided to answer Naruto's unanswered question.

"That's in college, when we interviewed him for a class project." She explained. "He was so nice, he even agreed to have a picture taken with us." She added.

The three of them looked at each other. Did they hear her right? Or maybe they just have ear waxes on their ears?—it doesn't matter because this woman seriously doesn't know anything about their boss. Maybe, this woman is retarded. Everyone knows how rude and heartless their boss is when it comes to his employees. Obviously, there isn't enough people who would last in his company. If only she knew.

Suddenly, Tenten spoke, "Girl, I don't think you know what you're saying," while shaking her head.

"You don't know what you gor yourself into." Sai joined the conversation.

Now, Hinata was even more curious as to why they keep warning her as if Sasuke is a dangerous man. Why would they even think of that?

She chuckled.

"I do. I'm the Editorial Assistant." Hinata calmly said.

Tenten interrupted. "Hun, do you know what your life will be like?"

"Miss Haruno said I'm in charge of coordinationa and content…and then some creative input, and that I repost that to Mr. Uchiha." She explained confidently without the troublesome stuttering she had been avoiding.

"Well, that's the problem. You'll always be with Mr. Uchiha." Sai said as he put the toothpick back he still had on into his mouth. Gross.

"Really? Well, that's a good thing!" She gleamingly. Yes, that's what she wanted. She could finaally be with his 'Prince Charming' all the time. She smirked internally.

Naruto raised an eyebrow of what she had said. "But, he's heartless! That Teme! No one can stand Mr. DEMON-Uchiha!" He must really hated him that much, huh? But why did he still bother working under him? Hinata didn't know. And she's not even planning to ask, thinking it's none of her business.

"Hey, that's Uchiha you're talking about. But, what about you guys?" Hinata asked.

"That's because we're desperate." Sai added for Naruto.

"Well, I'm staying because I believe In the 'Sasuke' that I know." She responed still trying to convince them that Sasuke isn't really a heartless and rude person as what they thought of him as. Oh, how wrong she was, indeed. "Why can't you just believe in goodness?" She continued.

They looked each other again—contemplating that it would be best to let her be and decided to stop interrogating her. They shrugged.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So, what do you think? Good? Bad? I know my grammar sucks, but like I said before, just bear with it. I'm doing my best I can to correct it, but if you noticed something, feel free to point it out then tell me, ok?**

**Please R & R!**

**PilyangSweet**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Third chapter!**

**It was originally from a filipino movie but a SASUHINA version. Sorry I didn't announce it on the first chapter.**

**So, on with a story!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto.**

* * *

**My Special Love**

**With Sasuke (Point of View)**

It was night time already and everyone of his employees went home. So meaning, he was all alone and currently talking to his secretary, Sakura, over the phone.

"Sakura, any news on the new staff?" Sasuke inquired while scanning every pages on the magazine he had been checking at.

"_Uhm, Sir, I've sent the word out, but no one's willing to work for Bachelor. Some are willing, but we can't afford them." _Sakura answered attempting to calm her voice as she was talking to her boss.

Sasuke sighed.

"Okay, just call me when you found any new staff." He demanded then hanged up not bothering to hear her respond. What a jerk!

He sighed…again.

Maybe he could go somewhere just to calm his nerves and forget _this_ even in just a small amount of time. Oh, how could he forget something important like this? This is very important to him—recalling the argument and the 'one last chance' he was given by his older brother—he shook his head. 'I guess I should just go to a club.' He thought as he walked off and made his way to the club.

Upon arriving at the club, he signaled the guy to park his car then stormed in to the club ignoring the sultry women greeting him—trying to get his attention. He was in a foul mood and not in the mood for flirting with these whores around him.

Entering the club, he could see several women and men dancing, drinking alcohol, chatting, and hell, even making out in every corner they could possibly be for privacy. He scanned the room looking for two people he's going to be with and ALAS! He found them.

"So, when are you going to speak to Kiba?" a young man with an orange spiky hair said as his lips touched the glass he was drinking.

"Juugo, I'm not going to call him first." Sasuke said monotonously as he took a sip of alcohol. Yes, he's not going to talk OR apologize to someone who just quitted on his company as an Editor-in-Chief. Why? Because his PRIDE won't let him. Well, even if it let him, he won't still speak to Kiba. Because he's UCHIHA SASUKE for fuck's sake! So, why bother, right?

"So, you guys plan to avoid each other?" Juugo added.

"You guys are not just colleagues, right? You're friends!" A white-haired young man, who's name is Suigetsu, joined the conversation.

Sasuke shook his head and chuckled as he took another sip. "Tell him that, because the last time I checked friendship also meant loyalty." He said. Indeed, friendship meant loyalty. But why did this happen to him? Oh, right. The magazine issue.

He sighed then noticed that his phone began to ring. Oh, the girlfriend is calling him. He frowns—thinking that this isn't the right time to talk to her. He grabbed his phone then looked at his friends—but from the corner of his eyes, he saw Kiba talking to someone which he looked at him, then slowly dropped his laugh.

Ignoring his phone ringing, he stood up as he pulled out his wallet ready to pay when Suigetsu commented, "Sasuke, you're just making your world smaller."

Juugo interjected when he sees Sasuke pulls out some money then asked, "Dude, what are you doing?"

'What does it look like?' He thought inwardly, an emotionless and frown still attached on his face. Seriously, just when he thought that he could have a little fun just to forget what he had been through this day, Kiba ruined it. Well, not exactly ruined it; he just couldn't afford to have fun when he's well aware of Kiba's presence.

"Sasuke!" Juugo and Suigetsu called as Sasuke walked off the club but Sasuke, himself, ignored them.

Luck just hated him when Kiba approached him as soon as he walked off. 'Tch. What the heck does he want?' He thought as Kiba began to speak.

"Look dude. I heard Stag got the Brazilian supermodel for their next issue." He paused then looked straightly into his eyes then added, "How will you deal with that Sasuke?"

"You'll see." Sasuke declared then finally walked…away from him.

As soon as he's inside the elevator, he called his secretary, Sakura, and demanded, "Sakura, I want to see everyone at 10 AM sharp tomorrow." Then, he hanged up not bothering to hear Sakura's respond.

_**(End of Sasuke's Point of View)**_

* * *

It was already morning and a good morning where the employees gathered around inside the meeting room (excluding Hinata). But how 'good' is it when the reason they attended at exactly 10 AM was that their so-called boss demanded them. Oh, so it wasn't a 'good morning' after all.

"I'm scared." Lee said.

Sakura asked thinking what the hell was the problem why did they suddenly demanded to come, "What do you think is going on?"

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing a cheerful Hinata, who's smiling so brightly when the rest of them were frowning.

"Hi. Good morning!" Hinata greeted cheerfully then noticed them not smiling at all; not even greeted her back. "What's happening?" She continued.

"End of the world. Run while you still can." Tenten answered her then Naruto interrupted, "Correct!"

Upon hearing what they had said, the door (Sasuke's office door which is inside the meeting room) suddenly opened, revealing a foul mood Sasuke. Tch. This is not going to be a good day, is it?

Hinata was about to greet her boss, but decided not to—thinking this may not be the right time when he is in a foul mood.

Their eyes were on the white board as Sasuke writes 'ONE 1'. He said monotonously, "Number one." Then faced them and continued, "That's the goal we have to reach! And how are we going to do that? By coming up with the best anniversary issue ever." They looked at each other then back to Sasuke as if thinking 'What? How?' then Naruto suddenly said, "Uhh, Sir, isn't the issue ready for release?"

He chuckled. "Scrap that." He added, "I want to change everything." Change everything? How exactly are they going to do that? They didn't know.

"Uhh, Sir, we only have three weeks before release." Naruto aforementioned then Sasuke cut him off. "Those are three long weeks!"

"We are not going to go home until we do this." Sasuke stated. However, Tenten halted. "Sir, we lack people."

"That's right, Sir." Ino agreed.

"That's why you're all here now!" Sasuke remarked. "I already asked Sakura to contact headhunters to fill in the vacated positions, but in the meantime, we'll work for the people we have…and that's you!" He paused as his employees looked at him, then continued, "And I will be the Editor-in-chief!"

They all widened their eyes as if he's joking. But, Sasuke never joke! Not at all!

"For the next issue, I want our theme to be like…" He trailed off then continued talking when he sees them looking for a pen and paper to write whatever their boss was talking about.

Stll standing in the corner, Hinata's co-workers asked her for a pen and something to write. So, Hinata being Hinata, she agreed to lend them her pens.

"Samson and Delilah." Sasuke said then looked at Naruto when he halted. "Samson and Delilah?"

"Yes! Samson and Delilah! But the girl will be Samson! We'' put her between two pillars…yes, let's have pillars." Sasuke said as he starts making his way to the other side when Hinata accidetally dropped the pen she was about to give to Tenten then bent down making Sasuke shouted an 'Ouch!' when she unintentionally stepped on his foot as he moved backwards a bit.

"I-I'm sorry." Hinata apologized immediately but then Sasuke ignored it.

"Throwback to biblical times! We're saying we're the best, we're the strongest. And Naruto, I want articles and features related to that theme. You'll replace Kankuro for the meantime." Sasuke announed.

Naruto was about to write something when he paused. "Sir, Me? Associate Editor?" He asked. He couldn't believed he just promoted without doing something that deserved him to be. But, should he declined it? Of course not! Not with being promoted as Associate Editor—besides, it was that his boss said. Oh well.

Upon hearing his question, he raised his eyebrow and asked, "You don't want it?"

"Uhh..I do! I do!" Naruto declared.

"Ok. Tenten, you'll act as Managing Editor." He announced as Tenten widened her eyes.

"Hey, congratulations." Hinata suddenly said to Tenten.

"Check your contacts for up and coming photographers." He added as he sat down. "Okay?

"O-Okay, Sir." Tenten stutterly agreed.

"I want everything in this issue to be fresh…kiss ass." Sasuke said bitterly as he added, "I don't care if it's expensive as long as it's the best. Sai?

"Sir?"

"I want a new look for the magazine. So, let's overhaul the cover." He suddenly declared making his employees shocked when they heard this.

"O-Overhaul, Sir? As in, everything?" Sai stuttered, couldn't believe he just heard that considering their not enough time to change everything.

"Yes!" Sasuke commented proudly. "And from now on, you're the Art Director." He continued.

"Okay, let's prioritize the shoot within the week. All articles and features should be on my table next week." He demanded—making clear that the work they'd assigned to do should be done correctly.

Realizing she was left behind and not doing anything, she raised her hand shyly and asked. "S-Sir?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he stared at her intently and inquired, "Who are you again?" Seriously, how could he forget her name when he knew the rest of his employees' names?

She chuckled. "Hyuuga Hinata…your E.A." She proudly said.

He stared at her. "E.A?"

"Yes, Sir." She responded.

"Okay." He (somewhat) agreed as he looked the rest of them then added emotionlessly, "You're now the…well…E.A. But be ready, 'cause you'll be working closely with me."

When Sasuke said that, she widened her eyes excitedly as she slowly smile—a big smile at that. "Sir? How close?" She mumbled without realizing she said it a bit loud, but luckily for her, Sasuke didn't hear it.

"What?" Sasuke asked as he raised his eyebrow making Sai nudged her arm to stop her day dreaming again.

Feeling that she made a fool out of her, she slowly drop her smile as she looked at Sai then to the rest of them and said, "N-Nothing." Oh, how embarrassing was that! She curse inwardly for unable to control herself then continued what she was doing.

Sasuke sighed.

"Remember, the success of this event will dictate the success of our issue." He starts explaining while Hinata slowly glanced at him. "This is how we know if our efforts are paying off. So there's no room for mistakes or distraction. Understood?" He finished.

Hinata starts doubting her envision of her so-called 'Prince Charming'. Well, she knew that Sasuke always frown, but what she didn't know was how heartless he is to everyone when it comes to business. Guess, her co-workers were right. He is indeed a rude and heartless guy.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry if it's short. I'll make it longer next time, ok?**

**Like I said, please R & R!**

**PilyangSweet**


End file.
